O último desejo de amor
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Para proteger Rony, Mione casa-se com Vítor Krum prometendo que voltará para seu amor. Contudo, ela se vê dividida entre a fidelidade e a paixão.


Longas madeixas voando entre o quarto e a cozinha, em forma de uma trança feita apressadamente. Um senhor inexpressivo, como alguém em estado de choque, segurava a mão fria do filho que tremia e olhava a janela esperando algo acontecer além dos raios irritantes do sol. Era o que se via naquela tarde de verão, na residência dos Krum.

A mulher chegava e perguntava esperançosa:

- A coruja despontou?

E recebendo uma lágrima do velho sem expressão, tentava domar corajosamente a febre do homem que só murmurava palavras sem nexo, desesperado. O ferimento no abdômen sangrava muito depois da lança ter sido retirada pela bruxa. Os feitiços não funcionavam como ela gostaria, tamanha a sua tensão.

Lembrou-se subitamente de uma poção e foi buscá-la, correndo e esbarrando em tudo. Ao voltar, com mais água e a poção inteira, escorregou em um tapete. Nada quebrara pelo feitiço anti-quebra, mas a água espalhara-se, gelada... e assim, ela notou que a porta do quarto estava mais fechada do que antes. Podia ouvir, pela primeira vez no dia, a voz do senhor Krum. Seu desejo de saber o que ele e o filho conversavam a venceu, pois tinha consciência de que nada mais poderia ser feito, apesar de não admitir.

- ...exatamente, não quero que ela se envolva com ninguém mais... escreva o meu último pedido no túmulo, como manda a tradição da família... – a voz era muito forçada, mas ela conseguia entender.

- Sim, eu o farei. Tem certeza disso, meu filho?

- Eu deveria ter falado isto a ela quando nos casamos. Eu sabia que duraria pouco, era óbvio que eu não sobreviveria...

Então, Hermione olhou para sua aliança e moveu os lábios na tentativa frustrada de emitir algum som:

- Rony...

Fechou os olhos, contemplando mortalmente o silêncio vindo do quarto. A coruja com o antídoto, para o veneno da serpente originada das trevas, não fora enviada a tempo. Somente duas pesadas respirações faziam-se ouvir pela casa.

Ele queria protegê-la, ela não aceitava esse comportamento. A grande discórdia entre o casal resumia-se nisto. Rony se arriscava demais para garantir a segurança de Mione, deixando os outros membros da Ordem da Fênix perderem batalhas tolas e dando sua cabeça à prêmio facilmente. Krum, ficando à par da situação, pediu a Mione que se casasse com ele para não se meter na guerra daquela maneira e de certa forma, evitar que Rony fosse assassinado por causa dela. Porém, o argumento maior fora o amor que ele sempre sentira e queria dedicar a ela em seus últimos anos de vida, prevendo portanto, sua morte. Penalizada pela preocupação do homem e por amor a vida do amado, aceitou a proposta.

Contudo, prometeu a Rony que voltaria para ele um dia. Mesmo assim, foi como se amputasse todo o ânimo do ruivo, inconformado com o sacrifício dela e sentindo-se culpado. Odiava o búlgaro mais do que Voldemort.

Dumbledore a chamou de novo para a Ordem, precisva de pessoas de confiança como ela naquele momento em que o Lord enfraqueceu-se abruptamente.

Naquele tempo, suplicara para que ninguém contasse a Rony sobre seu retorno. No entanto, dois meses depois, ele foi para Hogwarts: a guerra cessara, tiraria as merecidas férias, apesar de estar desanimado pelas feridas irreparáveis.

Sentiu saudade da Grifinória quando passou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. Esta, o reconhecendo, mirou-o de uma forma marota e perguntou:

- Você quer entrar, Weasley?

- Gostaria, mas precisa da senha, não é?

- Só porque estou feliz hoje, deixarei entrar sem senha, aliás, nem poderia sabê-la!

A primeira coisa que ele avistou o derrubou: um quadro de Harry e outro de Fred e Jorge estava na parede. Nem importou-se em conter o choro, tão dorida tornara-se dentro de si as lembranças. Adormecera aos prantos no Salão Comunal.

Quando acordara, sentiu um perfume familiar no ar. Ao analisar a cortina ao seu redor, constatou estar no dormitório masculino, mais precisamente em sua antiga cama. Apoiou-se no colchão para levantar-se, mas sentiu algo afundar além de sua mão. Assustou tanto que acabou caindo da cama.

Xingando a tremenda falta de sorte e a dor no corpo, tentava se livrar das cortinas que o envolveram, violentamente. Então, ao jogá-las no chão, viu uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e cheios dormindo profundamente debruçada em sua cama. A mão levemente vermelha denunciou o motivo do susto: ele apoiou-se nela.

Sabendo da morte de Krum, mas não do paradeiro dela, espantou-se e alegrou-se simultaneamente. Sem pensar, a pegou nos braços e a apertava contra si, como se temesse perdê-la. As risadas e lágrimas dele a despertaram.

- Mas o quê...?

- Mione! Minha Mione! Você voltou pra mim como prometeu!

- Rony, me ponha no chão...

Ele colocou-a em pé e a beijou. Mione o correspondeu da mesma maneira, urgente. Era um misto de saudade e emoção que antes os sufocava. Rony tentava, desajeitado, tirar o vestido dela. Subitamente, ela se livrou do forte abraço dele.

- O que foi? – Rony quase não tinha fôlego.

- Precisamos conversar. – ela procurava se recompor, conter o choro que viria...

- Depois a gente conversa, temos tempo de sobra para isso! Deixe de ser racional um pouquinho, pare de me torturar...

Ele voltou a beijá-la, mas ela gritou:

- Não posso ficar contigo, Rony! Será que pode me escutar e sair de perto de mim???

- Mione...?

- Cale a boca e sente-se. – ela suava de nervoso – Eu não posso cumprir minha promessa, Rony. Vitor pediu antes de morrer que eu não tivesse mais algum homem... e eu vou respeitá-lo.

As risadas do rapaz encheram o quarto.

- Aquele bocó te pediu isso? Ok, é fácil acreditar que seja verdade... mas você não vai respeitar isso de jeito nenhum. Vá fazer uma visitinha pro babaca e enterra essa porcaria de aliança do lado dele. Aproveita e leva dois galhos pra enfeitar, se quiser eu mesmo enterro!!!

- Eu não estou brincando, Ronald!!! Ele me salvou daquela maldita guerra, indiretamente te salvou, sabia???

- Não devo nada para aquele espírito de porco. Você não precisa se submeter a um absurdo desses!

- Mas eu vou.

Hermione foi embora correndo, abandonando um Rony perplexo.

Na Bulgária, Vítor e Hermione Krum praticamente comandavam as missões contra os Comensais da Morte, recebendo poucas ordens da Inglaterra. Porém, quando a jovem descobriu sua gravidez, o marido a proibiu de sair. Relutante, porém consciente de sua condição, não quis arriscar a vida de seu filho, apesar de passar dias fugindo de casa e brigando com Vítor... mas precisou se render a ficar presa na mansão. Em virtude do tédio, ela aventurou-se na enorme biblioteca de sua casa, onde morava também seu sogro. Encontrou o livro da família, e lá seu nome constava, magicamente. Pôde ler as tradições, e reconheceu as que executou em seu casamento. Mesmo a maioria sendo estranha, uma delas lhe chamou a atenção:

"Quando um dos cônjuges faz um último pedido em seu leito de morte, este deve ser obedecido rigorosamente. Do contrário, os envolvidos na vontade do moribundo são envenenados pelo próprio sangue, caso tenham feito um pacto utilizando este."

Então, ela temeu o último pedido do marido, pois a cerimônia exigiu um pacto sangüíneo, e ela carregava uma criança no ventre.

Ao despertar do choque, Rony não rendeu-se à sua tristeza. Buscava, em vão, a amada por Hogwarts. Atropelando qualquer um que viesse em sua direção, deparou-se (de forma nada agradável) com Minerva McGonagall.

- O que pensa da vida, sr. Weasley??? Nem os anos lhe deram juízo?

- Perdão! Eu estou desesperado...

- Percebe-se!!! A sra. Krum realmente lhe transtorna!

- Onde ela está? A senhora sabe?

- Foi visitar o marido, oras! Esqueceu que hoje seria o aniversário dele? Ao que me consta, ela não está com o senhor.

- E nem estará. Ela podia ser impertinente, mas burra só quando namorou esse aborto. – disse Severo Snape, divertindo-se com a situação de Rony.

- Que pena que nem no inferno te quiseram, Ranhoso! Porque você continua insuportável e vai morrer seco!

Sem paciência para ouvir a resposta de seu ex-professor, esperava chegar a tempo em Hogsmeade para aparatar na casa dos Krum.

Hermione, ao chegar em seu antigo lar, andou vagarosamente em direção ao cemitério particular da família. Seu sogro regava as plantas do lugar com magia, e sorriu ao vê-la. Ele sabia falar inglês melhor do que Vitor, por isso eles entendiam-se melhor. Era um homem muito reservado e aparentemente carrancudo, todavia muito amável.

- Veio ler o último desejo de meu filho, Hermione?

- Sim...

- Vou deixar-lhe só, portanto. Mas espere a chuva forte.

- Por quê?

- É na primeira chuva que as linhas escritas pela alma do bruxo revelam-se.

- Verdade, já tinha me esquecido disso... também, estou tão confusa...

- Logo sua dor passará, filha. Basta aguardar o céu demonstrar sua tristeza, intensamente.

O velho beijou a mão de Hermione, que retribuiu com um beijo na testa. Ela sabia que era uma despedida, pois partiria para a Alemanha, a fim de criar seu filho longe de seu passado. Caminhou até o bonito mármore que tinha orquídeas em volta. Algumas gotas caíram. Sentou-se, querendo ler o que intimamente sabia.

A chuva estava tímida, e as letras começaram a ganhar forma. Suja de terra nas mãos e pernas, ela aproximou-se, ansiosa.

"Não quero que Hermione se envolva com nenhum homem"

As palavras ficaram mais destacadas. Profundamente decepcionada e ferida, ela pegou sua mala e foi até a entrada do cemitério. Fechou os olhos, disposta a aparatar.

Rony, muito cansado, olhou o enorme portão dos Krum com um alívio tão grande que quase rendeu-se aos seus suspiros longos. Transfigurou um graveto em uma vassoura, e sobrevoou a mansão. Viu Hermione na entrada do cemitério, apressou-se. Mergulhou e sentiu os pingos da chuva que começava a engrossar.

- Mione!!!

Ela ouviu, mas pensou ser uma ilusão.

- Mione!!!

Dessa vez, ela abriu os olhos. Ao ver aquele pontinho laranja no céu nublado, desaparatou.

Rony encontrou o chão violentamente. Não queria levantar-se, tamanha era a dor de vê-la partir. Contudo, a raiva não demorou a invadir-lhe. Com dificuldade, aproximou-se da mármore envolta por orquídeas, com o nome Vitor Krum em grande destaque. Então, bateu no túmulo com força, como se estivesse surrando seu rival. Quando ficou exausto, chamando o defunto de corno para baixo, caiu perto de onde estava escrito o desejo de Vitor. Ao ler, calou-se e tentou ir atrás de Mione, não permitiria que ela fosse embora de sua vida nunca mais. Uma esperança e alegria o encheram o suficiente para que pudesse ter forças nas pernas para caminhar.

O motivo da felicidade dele? Bem, o búlgaro que lhe tirou Hermione, a fim de protegê-la, realmente a amava, pois almejou com o coração o seguinte:

"Não quero que Hermione se envolva com nenhum homem diferente de Ronald Bilius Weasley, o único que pode amá-la e fazê-la mais feliz do que eu."


End file.
